It is Not About the Money It is About the Payback
by Kiraclara
Summary: It was a simple job to get them rich. When one of their own betrays them killing a dear friend in the process, Jack Harkness wants to get payback. His plan: to steal back what was stolen from them.
1. The Beginning of It All

Title: It is Not About the Money...It is About the Payback

Author: Kiraclara

Prompt Italian Job (2004)

Pairing(s): Jack/Ianto

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language

Spoilers: There are no spoilers for Torchwood or Doctor Who. In addition, everyone is mortal. Disclaimer: The characters from Torchwood and Doctor Who and the plot from of Italian Job do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them. This is for entertainment purposes only. Author's Notes: So excited! This is my first Reel Torchwood fiction and it's late so I'll post this as I finish. Hope you all enjoy this. I would love some comments.

Summary: It was a simple job to get them rich. When one of their own betrays them killing a dear friend in the process, Jack Harkness wants to get payback. His plan: to steal back what was stolen from them.

Chapter 1 The Beginning of It All

Venice, Italy

The light from the outside world was the only thing keeping the hotel room lit as he looked over the blueprints repeatedly. Scattered along the table were many papers with tiny notes indicating places and times. He had to make sure every aspect of his plan was perfect. There could be no flaws. Months of planning had come down to this moment as Jack Harkness glanced over the blueprints one last time. When a small smile graced his face, he knew everything was ready. Grabbing his RAF coat, Jack headed out into the world. In a few hours, he and his crew were going to have heavier wallets.

The store clerk carefully wrapped the sterling silver stopwatch in a translucent paper, and placed it delicately in a small black box topped with a deep red ribbon. John 'the Doctor' Smith just smiled at the clerk satisfy with his purchase, and then walking out of the store and into the lively Venice air. Early in the morning, the city buzzed with life as people roam around the bay chatting with friends, feeding the birds, or just enjoying their breakfast. The Doctor, heading towards the bay, took out his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed a familiar number.

Cardiff, Wales

The ringing of phone couldn't help but wake Ianto Jones up from a much-needed sleep. Reaching over, face still in his pillow, he tried to grab the phone from the table next to his bed. After a few attempts, he finally snatched it and answered.

"Hello?" He mumbled turning his face slightly out of the pillow.

"Hello son." The Doctor said.

Ianto's head popped up from the pillow.

"Dad." He said in an affectionate tone as he turned to grab the clock from the stand. He had not heard from his father for some time.

"It's early." Ianto stated. The Doctor chuckled and that made Ianto smile.

"I know. I'm just calling to tell you that I'm sending you something." Ianto smile grew wider as he joked. "Does it smell nice?" He chuckle as he turned over to lie on his back.

"No, but it sparkles." The Doctor replied. That gained Ianto's attention as he sat up in his bed.

"And it came with a recipient, right?" Bursting into a fit of laughter, the Doctor reassured his son.

"I'm sending it from the store." Sighing, Ianto lowered himself back down again looking at the clock.

"Why don't you come over for breakfast, and we'll talk."

"That will be slightly difficult." The Doctor said delighted. "I'm in Venice." Ianto's eyebrows rose somewhat.

"With you parole officer's approval, I gather?" Grumbling, the Doctor answered back.

"I like the guy, really, but we never actually got along. I felt as through I paid him one last trip." Ianto groaned.

"What are you up too, Dad? Don't break my heart. I thought you said you were finished with that."

"After this, I am." The Doctor comforted his son.

"Is Jack there?" Ianto enquired. His tone suggested he was annoyed with the situation.

"On a cell phone, son. I'll call you tomorrow from a landline. I love you. Go back to sleep." The Doctor replied then hung up the cell phone.

"Dad! ...Dad?" Ianto blew a huge breathe of air just staring at his phone. "I love you too."


	2. Venice's Hidden Treasure

Title: It is Not About the Money...It is About the Payback

Author: Kiraclara

Prompt Italian Job (2004)

Pairing(s): Jack/Ianto

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language

Spoilers: There are no spoilers for Torchwood or Doctor Who. In addition, everyone is mortal. Disclaimer: The characters from Torchwood and Doctor Who and the plot from of Italian Job do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them. This is for entertainment purposes only. Author's Notes: So excited! This is my first Reel Torchwood fiction and it's late so I'll post this as I finish. Hope you all enjoy this. I would love some comments.

Summary: It was a simple job to get them rich. When one of their own betrays them killing a dear friend in the process, Jack Harkness wants to get payback. His plan: to steal back what was stolen from them.

Chapter 2 Venice's Hidden Treasure

The Doctor continued towards the bay, citizens and tourists alike just passing him by, but only one was coming towards him, his protégé, Jack Harkness. Jack, with his hands in his pocket, continued to walk towards the Doctor smiling at him with a warm glint in his eyes. As they approached each other, the Doctor spoke.

"I sent it."

"You're supposed to do your shopping after the job is done." The Doctor just smiled at him.

"I have a good feeling about this job. I decided to shop ahead. So...how are you feeling?"

Jack just shrugged and murmured a 'fine' at him.

"Fine?" The Doctor emphasized on the word. "You know what fine mean, right?" Jack sighed.

"Unfortunately."

"Freaked-out." The Doctor started.

"Insecure." Jack said.

"Neurotic."

"And emotional. I know." Jack finished.

"Good. See those columns behind you?" The Doctor pointed towards the water where three broken stone columns stood.

"What about them?" Jack asked.

"They are from ancient Rome. It said in old times, they used to string up thieves who felt 'fine'. Jack stared at them for just a second

"Well then...after you." Both men got a good laugh, the joke helped calm their nerves.

Jack checked his watch, seeing as they had little time now to joke around; they started towards the canals of Venice.

"Still no word from the garbage men?" The Doctor questioned as the walked.

"No, if their no shows, it will be three months worth of prep work down the tube, and I would have dragged you out of retirement for nothing."

"Nooo. This is fun. I like this. You have taken the reins, all the worries. Me loosely-goosey, just along for the ride."

"Glad you're enjoying yourself. Just remember, a police boat can get from the station to our position in seven. That means you get four minutes to work your magic." The Doctor put a hand on Jack's shoulder stopping him in his tracks.

"Now you told me ten and you said I would have five." Jack just stared at him in shock. "When?"

The Doctor looks Jack straight in the eye for a second before giving him a mischievous grin.

"Do not be messing with me right now, okay? I will kick your arse." The Doctor just smirks at Jack.

"I like to see you try."

Not far from the bay, church bells tolled. A dirty blonde hair man, his hands in his leather jacket, heads towards the docks of the canals. He looks up to see his friend Mickey Smith. As he gets right behind Mickey, he pats him on the back then notices the book.

"What is it this time?" Owen Harper groans. Mickey starts his explanation with awe in his voice.

"Da Vinci. Architect. Engineer. Painter."

"Yeah, fanaticizing."

Mickey grabs Owen around his shoulders to pull him closer to the book.

"Check this out. 'Learn the language of poetry, art, romance'..." He takes a small breathe. "Sex."

"Unlike you, mate, I don't need a guidebook. Now can we go?"

Mickey playfully salutes Owen and follows him into the speedboat still tied to the dock. In the back sits a red haired man. Owen sits in the driver's seat turning on the power for the boat. Looking over his shoulder, he yells at Andy Davidson.

"Make yourself useful and untie the boat." Andy looks up from his laptop. Mickey looks back and laughs.

"Yeah Gilligan."


	3. The Set Up

Title: It is Not About the Money...It is About the Payback

Author: Kiraclara

Prompt Italian Job (2004)

Pairing(s): Jack/Ianto

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language

Spoilers: There are no spoilers for Torchwood or Doctor Who. In addition, everyone is mortal. Disclaimer: The characters from Torchwood and Doctor Who and the plot from of Italian Job do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them. This is for entertainment purposes only. Author's Notes: So excited! This is my first Reel Torchwood fiction and it's late so I'll post this as I finish. Hope you all enjoy this. I would love some comments.

Summary: It was a simple job to get them rich. When one of their own betrays them killing a dear friend in the process, Jack Harkness wants to get payback. His plan: to steal back what was stolen from them.

Chapter 3 The Set Up

The home was quiet. Empty. For the day, the occupants are gone. At the door, screws loosened from their hinges on the doorknob, falling to the ground one by one. As the door opens, John enters the home, placing all his equipment down on a nearby table. He looks around the home noticing the golden ceiling painted with angels. The family's cat is the only one there who watches the events unfolds from afar. John owns the place now.

Venice: the city based on water. It's filled with mazes of canals that unify the city.

After meeting up, Jack and the Doctor head over to meet up with Andy, Owen, and Mickey.

"We set?" Jack asked as he gets into the boat. Andy Davidson is the first to speak up.

"Yeah. I enhanced the viewing matrix to track the Cartesian coordinates and three altitude angles, the yaw, pitch, and roll to give us the exact position and orientation of our baby."

Mickey turned back towards Andy giving him a small smile as he speaks.

"We're in Italy, speak English." Jack just ignored them as Andy passed him a small device he placed in his ear. Pressing it, he speaks aloud.

"John, how are we looking?"

"Papa Bear took the boat to work at 8:15, so the garage is empty. Mama Bear left with daughter at 8:30 for preschool as usual, so for the next forty-five minutes, this place is ours gentlemen."

The Doctor tapped on his device. "Still no word from the garbage men?"

"Hey who got you the beekeeper in Budapest?" While speaking, John was bending down pouring in a mix of explosive nitramon in a large plastic container.

"They'll be there. You can trust me." The Doctor just shakes his head.

"John, how many times do I have to tell you. I trust everyone- I just don't trust the devil inside of them." They continue to drive the speedboat up a deserted canal. As they near the home, Jack signals Andy towards his computer. Andy jumps to work on his laptop hacking into the system, opening the garage door. The group drove slowly, as they kept lookout, into the garage. As soon as they were parked, the men got to work unloading the boat, Jack called up to John who was relaxing at the table, his feet up.

"We're in." John sat up grabbing a long paintbrush.

"Just tell me where to paint."

Andy worked on his laptop, which contained an exact replicate of the building and the inside of each room of the building. The others were still unloading the boat, as the Doctor stopped to speak to John.

"Your men still not in position?" John blew out an annoyed breathe.

"They'll be there." The Doctor continued to push.

"You don't know that." The Doctor turned towards Jack.

"We should abort." John stood his ground.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but I think that's Jack's call now" The Doctor huffed and gave a small smile as he looked Jack in the eye. Everyone else then stared at Jack waiting for the final decision. Jack turned towards Andy, and as if reading his mind Andy answered his silent question.

"This is our only shot. They leave tomorrow."

Jack turned back to stare the Doctor straight in the eye.

"Jack?" John questioned.

"Keep going?" Jack asked the Doctor.

"It's up to you." He replied. Jack smirked.

"Let's keep going."

Andy stared back down at his computer and continued talking to John. Picking up his electric ruler, John pointed it towards the door.

"From the door measure fourteen feet eight inches." John backed up until he had the right measurements. "Now measure eight feet five inches from the north wall. That's the northwest corner of our baby."

Above John were many men with semi-automatics lounging around guarding a massive safe. Mickey grabs his brush following Andy's instructions to painting the ceiling with the explosive paint. While both men were finishing painting the ceiling, John's cell phone rings.

"Yeah." After the men exchanged a few words, John hangs up. "The garbage men are in position, Doctor." The Doctor nods as he and Jack are putting on some scuba gear. As both Mickey and John finish painting the mixture onto the ceiling, they both place explosive devices on top then step away.

The men guarding have no idea what's going on as they continue to lounge around. Suddenly, the room shakes beneath them as the safe disappears and pummels two floors to land in the water below.


	4. The Chase

Title: It is Not About the Money...It is About the Payback

Author: Kiraclara

Prompt Italian Job (2004)

Pairing(s): Jack/Ianto

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language

Spoilers: There are no spoilers for Torchwood or Doctor Who. In addition, everyone is mortal. Disclaimer: The characters from Torchwood and Doctor Who and the plot from of Italian Job do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them. This is for entertainment purposes only. Author's Notes: So excited! This is my first Reel Torchwood fiction and it's late so I'll post this as I finish. Hope you all enjoy this. I would love some comments.

Summary: It was a simple job to get them rich. When one of their own betrays them killing a dear friend in the process, Jack Harkness wants to get payback. His plan: to steal back what was stolen from them.

Chapter 4 The Chase

John ran out of the house. His job was done. Owen and Andy sped off in the boat as the men guarding the safe above rushed outside to see what had happen. Soon enough, they began chasing them in two other speedboats. Maneuvering through the narrow canals, all the speedboats heard the angler yell at them in Italian for barely missing their boats.

Meanwhile underneath the water, Jack, Mickey, and the Doctor waited until the coast was clear before they were focusing on the safe in front of them. Andy listened in on the wire for any police activity. As soon as the call was made, he contacted Jack.

"Jack someone just called it in." Andy said through their Bluetooth in the scuba gear. Jack set the timer.

"All right. Seven minutes and counting Doctor. Let's get started."

Owen tried to lose his pursuers by taking sharp turns. As the canal got wider, one of speedboats gains speed getting right next to them. Andy notices first, gasping as he sees the driver point a gun at Owen. However, as they continue to race through the city, the driver doesn't notice what is in front of him and crashes into a vegetable boat docked to the canal. The other speedboat tries to catch up with them.

Click. Click. Click. Click.

The Doctor turned the dials back and forth. Listening to the clicks slow until he heard a louder click, signaling that he had hit the right number. He takes a white canyon to write the number on the safe. He spins the dial again slowly number by number until he hears the final clink. Finally getting all the number, the Doctor turned the wheel to open the safe door. The door opens to reveal solid bricks of gold, which bear the designed of a ballerina on the top of them.

"We got four minutes to load and leave before the coppers get here. Let's go." Jack instructed.

Owen and Andy still pursued by the last speedboats as the rode through the city. The metropolis took some harm as the boats wrecked into poles and other boats. As the men head near the sea, Owen signal the garage men through the radio to get into position. Backing up their boats, the garage men allowed Owen to past as he drives under the bridge and into the ocean and freedom. The remaining boat that was following comes under the bridge as the garbage boat move forward. The driver of the speedboat maneuvers to miss the garage boat, but they soar up the side of another boat and into the back of a mound of rubbish.

The police force arrives at the house to find two holes in the ceiling and driftwood above the water. They search the canals to see if they can find any clues. None can be found. Below the water, Jack, Mickey, and the Doctor load the last of the gold onto the top of a mini submarine. Swimming right under the police, the guys head to meet up with others. They had just stolen gold without the city knowing.


	5. Celebrating Too Soon?

Title: It is Not About the Money...It is About the Payback

Author: Kiraclara

Prompt Italian Job (2004)

Pairing(s): Jack/Ianto

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language

Spoilers: There are no spoilers for Torchwood or Doctor Who. In addition, everyone is mortal. Disclaimer: The characters from Torchwood and Doctor Who and the plot from of Italian Job do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them. This is for entertainment purposes only. Author's Notes: Just checking my work and then these will be release.

Summary: It was a simple job to get them rich. When one of their own betrays them killing a dear friend in the process, Jack Harkness wants to get payback. His plan: to steal back what was stolen from them.

Chapter 5 Celebrating Too Soon? 

In the snow-covered mountain just forty kilometers outside of Austria, the gang celebrate on the side of the road by opening up bottles of champagne for each of them. The Doctor gathers them in a circle as he prepares to speak.

"I want to propose a toast. To us."

"Yeah!" The gang clink their champagne bottles together. "And I want to propose a toast to Jack. Because we just stole seventy million worth of gold without even holding a gun because he planned this down to a 'T'. Nobody else could have done that. Nobody!" Jack blushed slightly. "Thank you."

Mickey clapped his gloved covered hand together as he hollered. "So come on, gentlemen. Shopping list. Who's doing what? Spare no dirty detail." All the men laughed as the Doctor spoke first. "Take a lesson from an old man. Don't spend it, invest."

"In what?" Mickey ask.

The Doctor chuckled lightly. "In gold." Everybody laughs.

"All right. Let's figure out how to get out of here first?" Jack ends the conversation following the Doctor as he leaves the group to head towards the edge of the mountain. Mickey decides to continue his conversation without Jack and the Doctor turning his attention towards Owen. "What are you getting, Owen?" Owen just shrugs. "I don't know there's a lot of things you can buy with that kind of money. You know, I'm just thinking about naked girls in leather seats...Suppose I'll get the Aston Martin Vanquish? Their's a lot of things a girl won't do on the passenger seat of one of those things." Andy smiles as he tells them what he wants to spend his money on. "I'm going to get a NAD T 770 digital decoder with a seventy watt ample burr brown DACS." Everyone just stares at Andy like he just spoke in another language. "It's a big stereo. Speakers so loud, they blow women's clothes off." Owen clinks Andy's bottle. "Now you're talking." Mickey just shook his head.

"Seventy million and you can't get more creative. I'm going to Andalucía, south of Spain. Get me a big house, filled with a first edition library, and a room for my shoes." Mickey turned towards John. "What about you, John?" John just shrug his shoulders. "I don't know. I haven't decided yet."

"You haven't decided. Is it the mountain air?" Mickey asked shocked.

"I like what you said I'll take one of each of yours." The others laughed as they clinked their bottles again in agreement. "Well two of everything for John." Owen said.

Near the edge of the mountain stood the Doctor and Jack listening to the laughter of the others behind them. Jack stared up at the Doctor. "Loved the toast." The Doctor laughs. "But you could've pulled this with you eyes closed." Jack finished. The Doctor shook his head as he stared back at Jack. "No, you were incredible. You saw the whole picture and covered all the angles." The Doctor looked out towards the mountains appreciating the scenery. "You know Jack there are two kinds of thieves in the world: the ones who steal to enrich their lives, and the ones who steal to define. Don't be the latter. Makes you miss out on what's really important in life." Jack looked at the Doctor in shock. "What are you talking about, Doctor? You've been a good father." The Doctor shook his head. "Sitting in prison doesn't make you a good father. I spent half my kid's life in prison. Don't get to be my age with nothing but this, Jack." He looked back at Jack staring into his eyes as he finished. "Find somebody you want to spend the rest of your life with and hold onto them forever." John interrupted their moment as he shouted from the car. "Hey! Let's go. I'm freezing my ass off here." The Doctor continued to look at Jack. "I love you kid. You were really great."

"Thanks Doc."

They drove through the mountains laughing and telling stories in the van. The road was next to the water that led to a dam. They continued driving until they were on the bridge of the dam. As they started reaching the middle of the bridge, they began to notice a SUV driving down the middle of the road. They didn't notice the truck behind. Owen swore. "Look at this idiot, right in the middle of the road." They stopped the car as they couldn't pass. "What's this?" The Doctor asked when he saw that they were boxed in. Men with guns ran out of the cars surrounding them. Some of the men opened the back of the van, pulling the bags of gold out. John, sitting in the front passenger seat, pulls out his gun and aims it at Owen. "Take your hands off the wheel." Jack looked at John in shock and shouts at him. The Doctor tried to open the side door to get out and confront John. However, John was faster as he jumped out of the car and stopped the Doctor in his path aiming the gun at him. "No Doctor."

"What the hell are you doing, John?" John just smirked at them.

"Made a few plans of my own." The Doctor glared at John, anger radiating from his eyes.

"There's nowhere you can go where we won't find you, John."

John just continues to smirk. "That's probably right Doctor." As the words finished coming out of his mouth, John shot the Doctor three times in the chest. Everyone is too shock to speak. Jack, however, reels back from the shock quicker then the others pulling the Doctor into the van. "Go Owen!" Owen hits the gas turning the van towards the water crashing into the barrier of the bridge and sending the van into the freezing waters below. The guys gasped when they hit the icy waters. The gunmen and John follow shooting at the van. The men stay close to each other, holding there breathes for dear life, as the bullets whiz by them. The men continue to shoot until the van is fully under the water. John grabs one of the men's semi-automatics shooting at water for good measure. By this time, the guys have found the oxygen mask from when they were breaking into the safe, to breathe. They knew they needed to get out. Jack takes the Doctor's body and releases it so it floats to the top. This seems to satisfy John.

The gang heads down the river to a nearby patch of land to dry off. Jack continues to clutch onto the Doctor's body. Tears steaming down his face. He couldn't believe this had happen. It was suppose to be an easy job. No one was suppose to get hurt, especially not the Doctor. It was his fault. His teacher, no the Doctor was like a father to him, was gone. Sadness turned to anger as Jack gritted his teeth. John did this.

A hand lands on Jack's shoulder. Jack doesn't turn around.

"We need to go, Jack." Owen says. Jacks know, but he can't. He had to through. He had to make sure they got home. Jack nodded getting up. He stared back at the bridge. He was going to get John. He made that promise to himself.


	6. Ianto

Title: It is Not About the Money...It is About the Payback

Author: Kiraclara

Prompt Italian Job (2004)

Pairing(s): Jack/Ianto

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language

Spoilers: There are no spoilers for Torchwood or Doctor Who. In addition, everyone is mortal. Disclaimer: The characters from Torchwood and Doctor Who and the plot from of Italian Job do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them. This is for entertainment purposes only. Author's Notes: Thanks for all the comments and alerts. If everything goes to plan, I should have this done by next week.

Summary: It was a simple job to get them rich. When one of their own betrays them killing a dear friend in the process, Jack Harkness wants to get payback. His plan: to steal back what was stolen from them.

Chapter 6 Ianto

One year later- Cardiff, Wales

In darken room; a drill starts up by making a hole in a safe. A man with blue eyes and black hair was the only one in the room. His only light is the flashlight pen behind his ear. He is very engrossed in what he is doing. After the drill has made its way into the safe, he takes a long thick wire with a camera attached and puts it into the hole. The camera shows a small container within the safe filled with wires. Sending a hook in, he grabs a red wire pulling it out of the safe then cuts it. As he begins to open the safe, the lights come on.

"Do you always work in the dark?" A male officer, Stan, asks. The man looks up. "It makes me feel like I alone." The officer laughs. "Not bad. Not bad at all Ianto." A female officer, Gwen, enters.

"Damn, Alex couldn't even crack that safe." Stan, starts taking pictures.

"Neither could Gareth." Ianto smiles.

"Now you know who to call first." Gwen shakes her head.

"Your expensive, Ianto. Those guys cut us a break on subpoena jobs. Good will, you know. Community service." Ianto shakes his head.

"I do it for the money, Gwen. I'll be sending you the bill." As he heads down the stairs of the house, Gwen yells out.

"Don't you want to see what's inside?" Ianto yells back.

"I never look inside. Have a good day."

Ianto speeds down the Cardiff streets in a red Mini Cooper cutting in and out of traffic getting the last street parking spot previously occupied by a motorcycle that just drove off. He enters his shop tossing the keys to his fellow friend and technician, Toshiko. "How long to crack it?" she asks. He smiles.

"Four minutes and forty-three seconds." She laughs.

"That's a new record." He nods. "What's on the line-up for today?"

"Tom Milligan called. He has a prototype combination lock he wants you to test out. He says he added two false contacts points on the tumbler." Ianto and Toshiko giggle and Ianto cracks a small smile.

"I'll pretend to be stumped for a couple second, give him a thrill." Ianto says as he heads towards his office, but the word that come out of Toshiko's mouth stop him in his tracks and the smile falls off his face. "And there's a Jack Harkness in you offices. He says you two know each other." Ianto proceeds into his office.

Jack is playing with a lock when Ianto enters the room. "Jack Harkness." Ianto says with sarcasm. Jack turns and gives Ianto a huge smile. "Hey Ianto." Ianto heads to his workstation to check his equipment.

"Didn't I tell you I never wanted to see you again? I think it was when you told me how my father died, right in front of your eyes, after you pulled him in for one last job." Jack's smiles falls off his face turning serious as he heads to Ianto's desk.

"We found him, Ianto." That stops Ianto. Jack continued speaking.

"He's in Los Angles. The gold he stole from us had a ballerina stamped on them. I just got word from a contact of mine called Pete, that a gold dealer in L.A has been buying those bricks." Ianto looks Jack in the eye.

"Yeah? Well, how do you know it's him?" Jack pulls a photo from his jeans of John and hand it to Ianto.

"Pete sent me this." Ianto stares at the photo looking at his father's killer. "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Been checking out the database behind safe companies. Found out John had a Worthington 3000 delivered to his home office. You don't install something like that unless you have something valuable to guard." Ianto agreed yet he didn't voice his opinion.

"The problem is I have no one in my group who can get into that safe. And I need somebody I can trust." Ianto glares at Jack. "I'm a professional safe and vault technician. I am _not_ a _thief_."

"Hey it's not about the gold okay. The Doctor was like a father to me, too." Jack sighs. Ianto glares at Jack. _He was my father._

"Look I'm sorry alright?" I can't move on until I set things right." Ianto hands Jack the photo back and turn his back to Jack.

"I've moved on, Jack." Jack takes the photo back, after a few seconds he leaves. Ianto takes a deep breathe then looks over his shoulder when the door shuts. His shoulders slump.

Work is over and Ianto heads back to his flat. His living room is dark with only a few lamps on. He can't stop thinking about what Jack said to his today. He mind wandered over to the small coffee table. Upon it was a watch he had received from his father. Ianto was furious. He was angry at Jack, and he was angry at this John Hart. However, he was the angriest with his father. Looking over at his bookshelf, Ianto stared at the photos at that filled it. There was many of him and his father, but there were none of him and his father together. Ianto picked up the watch off the table just letting it sit in his hand. The anger started to melt away as he thought about the relationship he would never get to have with him. He would never get to have that one photo with both of them in it. Staring at the watch, Ianto grabbed his cell phone next to him.

Sweat was beating down their face as Jack and Owen played basketball. A ring is heard through the air, which stops Jack. Owen starts complaining, so Jack shots the ball, getting it in the basket. He then heads over to his cell. "Hello?"

"I want to see the look on that man's face when his gold is gone. He took my father from me; I'm taking this." Ianto hangs up. Jack is in shock for a moment until he processes what Ianto said through his head and smiles heading back to finish his game with Owen. "He's in." Owen is dribbling the ball. "That's a good thing?" He ask passing the ball back to Jack. "That's a very good thing. We need his skills." Owen is still unsure. "I'm not sure having a civilian on the team is a good idea." Jack continues defending Ianto. "He's got the skill and motivation."

"Exactly. He's emotional. You know what happens when emotions get involve." Jack passes the ball back to Owen. "Don't kid yourself, Owen. We're all emotional." Owen just shakes his head and they continue playing.

A few days pass. Ianto and Jack meet up driving down in Ianto's mini cooper towards a shipping yard. "That's was quick." Ianto looks around. There was no one around except the shipping containers.

"Where are they?" Ianto asked Jack.

"I didn't expect us to get here that fast, so we're early." Jack replied. Minutes later a motorcycle appeared. "That's Andy. My computer genius." Jack and Ianto watch as Andy approaches, the motorcycle stopping and going inch by inch. "You know he's the one who really created Napster. At least, that's how he tells it. Said the other guy was his roommate in college and stole his idea. However, I think it's the first time riding that bike." Andy stops the bike getting off and taking off his helmet trying to play it cool. However as soon as he walks away from the bike, it falls over. Ianto has to cover his mouth to cover up his laugh. As Andy joins them, they notice a car park up.

"That's Mickey 'Left Ear' Smith. Demolition and explosives expert. When he was ten, he put too many M-80's in the toilet bowl. Loss the hearing in his right ear. He's been blowing stuff up every since." Minutes pass and the last of their group joins them as another car pulls up behind Jack.

"That's Owen Harper. Premier wheelman. During his travels to the America, he drove all the way to L.A just so he could set the record for the longest freeway chase. He got a lot of letters from his jail cell from women who saw him on the news."

Ianto turns to Jack. "And you? I never heard how you got your start."

Jack grins. "Me? Well, I've been a thief since I had baby teeth." The men gather around.

"Guys. Meet Ianto Jones." Greetings were passed along. Then they are down to business.

"Mickey, phones?"

"Yeah fresh and clean. I've put internal chips so change then twice a day. We will get heat. Owen has made fresh IDs for everyone." Owen hands out the ids to everyone, and they inspect them to make sure their good.

"James Hymen. Come one guys. One time give me a cool name." Andy complained.

"140 lbs? Try 165." Mickey interjected. Owen retorted. "Try lifting some weights."

"Come on now. We have to get packed. We leave tomorrow, got it? Everything already set up for when we get there." The men nodded then head to their respective vehicles. Before Jack can get it the car, Andy speaks up. "Hey Jack?" Jack looks over at Andy then down at the motorcycle. He sighs.

"Hey Owen. Go help Andy with the bike." Mickey laughs.

"Yeah. Help Kevil set up for his next jump."


	7. Los Angles

Title: It is Not About the Money...It is About the Payback

Author: Kiraclara

Prompt Italian Job (2004)

Pairing(s): Jack/Ianto

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Language

Spoilers: There are no spoilers for Torchwood or Doctor Who. In addition, everyone is mortal. Disclaimer: The characters from Torchwood and Doctor Who and the plot from of Italian Job do not belong to me. I am merely borrowing them. This is for entertainment purposes only. Author's Notes: So excited! This is my first Reel Torchwood fiction and it's late so I'll post this as I finish. Hope you all enjoy this. I would love some comments.

Summary: It was a simple job to get them rich. When one of their own betrays them killing a dear friend in the process, Jack Harkness wants to get payback. His plan: to steal back what was stolen from them.

Chapter 7 Los Angles 

Los Angles, California

Los Angles was booming. The traffic was busy. The parties were pumping, and the group had arrived at LAX. They met up at the top of a luxury hotel to figure out the next part of the plan. Mickey was leaning over the railing to look at the city.

"Man, out of all the places to hide, this joker picked Hollywood. He's an ass, but he isn't stupid." He reasoned.

"All right we need to figure out a way into John's house and make a video blueprint of the interior. I want audio surveillance on his phone." Andy jumps up excited.

"Oh yeah, I been wanting to try something. I crack into the phone company's remote monitoring system and fool it into thinking there's a legal tap on the line. Just reroute the digital copies of the calls to our own listening post. I've been doing it to my ex for years." Jack chuckles.

"How long?" Andy is just about to answer when Jack stops him.

"How long will it take to do it? Not how long you've been doing it to your ex." Andy blushes.

"I'll burn through the night; I'll have it running by morning." Suddenly, the guys turn their heads when they hear the door slam. Ianto had arrived.

"Sorry I'm late." Jack continued the meeting.

"We're working on how to get John out of the house. Ianto, how much time to you need with the safe?" Ianto takes no time in answering.

"Five minutes flat." Owen interjects.

"Don't be cocky. It's the not same as opening a safe for the police." Jack sighs annoyed. Owen was trying to rile Ianto up. "The perspiration on your fingertips, your heart pounding in your ears, whole different game." Ianto smirks that Owen seems worry about him.

"I appreciate your concern. I'll be fine." Everyone seem happy with Ianto's answer as no one questions him.

"Look just remember, this is all the easy part, okay? It's the get away that can get us caught." Jack said.

"So what's the plan?" Mickey asked.

"We drive to Union Station. Getaway cars go right on the train with us. We need to know exactly how long it's going to take to get from John's house to Union Station." Jack finishes looking at Owen for the last part.

The next day Owen sits in traffic trying to figure out the timing for traveling from the house to the station. He's only half a mile away from Union Station when he hits back-to-back traffic for another light. Checking his watch, he can see it's already been thirty-five since he left. Honking from the surrounding cars can be heard from all around. Meanwhile, Jack and Andy are set up in a van watching John's house from a hill. Andy is using a giant camera to take photos of the place. "Oh great. Carson's security systems." Jack looks at Andy. "How good is it?" Andy looks back at Jack. "Carson's held an annual contest. Fifty-thousand to anybody that can bypass the system. The Who's who of ex-con always shows up. Five years running, no one's been paid." Jack feels a little nervous inside his stomach, but he keeps his face neutral. Mickey speaks up from his position not far from the front gate of the property. "Okay people, here's the deal. It's an anti-scaling fence. It's hardened, electro-plated steel. Yeah, I'm going to have to paint that up with some nitramon."

"Security on the property?" Jack asked. "Got an armed guard here. Little rent-a-cop, with a nine millimeter on his hip. But that booth...security booth looks prime for a chemical grenade." Andy looks a little skeptical. "Nitramon, chemical grenade...I mean that stuff's pretty hard to come by." Andy said. "Yeah Andy, it's a bear market." Something catches Mickey's attention. "Shit. This guy got dogs. I don't do dogs. I had a...real bad experience," Mickey groaned. "What happened?" Jack asked. Mickey spoke louder into his Bluetooth. "I had a bad experience. Damn it. I'm deaf." Jack chuckles at Mickey's reaction.

On the other side of town, Owen was still stuck in traffic. Nearing a light to turn onto the next street.

"You turn in your badge and your weapon!" yelled a man in the car in front of Owen. Owen looks to see it's an actor rehearsing his lines. He groans. As the light turns green, traffic starts to move. The actor through doesn't move. "Hey! It's a green!" The actor continues to rehearse not hearing Owen. "Green!" Owen honks his horn to get the guy's attention. Noticing the light, the actor drives off as the light turns red, flipping Owen off as he drives off. "Unbelievable."

Andy moves the camera to check out the entrance to the house when he sees legs with a briefcase moving. He angles the camera up to see the face. It was John Hart. "There he is." Andy catches Jack's attention looking at the monitor to see what Andy sees. Upon seeing his face, Jack's insides start to boil, his heart race. Yet his anger can only be seen b the flaring of his nostrils.

After finishing their jobs for the day, they all headed back to the hotel. Heading through the door to the roof, Owen pointed out to the city. "It's either bad traffic, peak traffic...slit-your-wrist traffic." Mickey heard the conversation between Jack and Owen and spoke up. "You know, they do have the Metrorail, Owen. You could always use that."

"That would be ideal for carrying a ton of gold, wouldn't it, genius?" Owen shot back. Jack decided to intervene. "What's your guesstimate?" Owen sighed. "The last twenty times I've done the journey, you got an average of thirty-two minutes and a top of fifty, but if we had green lights all the way, we could do it in fourteen minutes." Mickey agreed. "We could do anything with green lights all the way." Everyone look towards Andy. "Andy?" Jack questioned. "Andy?" Mickey repeated. Andy smiled at them. "I'll see what I can do."

On the other side of the city, John banged on a metal door of a closed pawn. After a few times, a white haired man opened the door to allow John entrance. "You're right on time." Bilis said as he closes and locks the door behind John. "All those poor men out there, putting their live saving in banks and S&Ls and mutual funds. How do they think when the collapse comes, the can depend on the government? I don't think so." John walks behind the counter towards the back of the pawnshop. He notices four video feeds recording activity in the shop. He points to them angry and nervous at the same time. "Are you taping me?" Bilis just shakes his head. "Of course not. I never tape you. Come see for yourself." He proves this by showing there were no disc in the video player. John lays a briefcase on top of a table in the middle of the back office. A Bilis walk back to pick up a small case and lays it on the table. "Governments are nothing more than puppets and strings in a world where NAFTA can overrule the Supreme Court. Like my nephew Harold always say: 'this is our only refuge- gold." Bilis says as he opens the briefcase to see four gold brick inside. He picks one up to inspect it under a giant microscope. "Every time I look at these engravings, she so beautiful. Where'd you say you got these?" John stops what he is doing looking up at Bilis. "I didn't." Bilis opens the small box to show it is filled with wads of cash. "A little walking around money." John inspects the money counting it as well. He slams the case's lid down hard when he counts less than he wanted. "I guess I'm not going very far." Bilis just shrugs. "I'm sorry. I'm just the middleman. I'll buy the other two from you on Wednesday." John opens the case and starts putting the money in the briefcase. "Don't waste my time, Bilis." He leaves right after.

Hours later, Jack and Andy are still in the van on the top of the hill watching John since he returned home. Andy watches from the camera into John living room. "So what does a man with thirty-five million dollars worth of gold do at night?" Andy asks. John in his living room grabs his remote and flips on his television as he plops on the couch. "He watches his big ass TV." Jack watches from behind Andy. "That's our in."

Hotel room 4209 AKA: Ianto's room. Jack knocks Ianto's door repeatedly as he gets no answer. Ianto on the other side of the door is practicing opening a mock safe with his equipment. He calms himself by removing his shirt. He is deaf to the outside world as he has his headphones on. Ianto jumps when he feels a hand touch his shoulder. Turning, he grabs his headphones off to shout at Jack. "Jesus. Jack! How did you get in here?" Jack has the decency to look a little guilty for making Ianto jump, but he also can't help but eye Ianto with his shirt off. "I knocked, but you didn't answer." Ianto feels exposed with his shirt off, so he jumps up putting his shirt on also putting some distance between him and Jack. Ianto cannot help but blush. "So you just let yourself in?" Jack smiles at Ianto's blush and tries to calm Ianto down. "I was just making sure you were okay. I apologize. I just..." He looks down at Ianto's equipment. "You know you got a lot of stuff. Your dad was old school. Did it all by touch." Ianto just shrugs and heads towards the safe. "That worked for him; this works for me. Technology guarantees speed and accuracy, you know?" Jack looks up at Ianto with a serious expression. "Yeah, but there's no guarantee in this business, Ianto. Why the headphones?"

"Just training myself. Ambient noises, just in case." Both Ianto and Jack are silent for a moment until Ianto breaks that silence. "What do you want, Jack?"

"We're going to knock out John's cable, and we need to send a repairman." Ianto nods and asks. "To get your video blueprint of the interior." Jack nods. "Yep. Only problem is John thinks we're all dead." Ianto frowns. "Expect me." Ianto look Jack in the eye with a serious expression. "I'll do it, Jack. I'm in all the way, whatever it takes." Jack nods happy with Ianto agreement in the plan. "Al right. It's set." Jack heads towards the door only to stop halfway to turn back to Ianto. "Um...you...um maybe want to get a drink downstairs with me before I go back to my room?"

Ianto's shoulders slump slightly as he turns his head towards the safe. "I should finish stuff up, you know?" Jack nods, although disappointed. "Yeah...sorry I scared you. Good night Ianto."

"Good night, Jack."


End file.
